Return To Narnia
by Princess1986
Summary: Sequel to the SeaRoyal, Tash was unable to get her in the real world, but now she's in Narnia and this time he plans on destroying her and everything in it.With her High King and friends, they will have to do the impossible to help free Narnia once again.
1. Return To Narnia

**Return To Narnia**

What seemed like hours was only a few seconds….

"Am I dead?" Claire thought. She felt no pain, or anything.

-"Lass overboard!" a voice rang through her head. Then it came to her. She resurfaced taking in the cool air. It was morning, not night. She spat out some salt water as she saw an old fashioned ship, with men on it.

-"Help me! Please!" she cried out gaining the attention of the men. They quickly went into action…

-"You there! Bring the lass onboard!" a man said shoving a man in a raggedy clothes and a hood to the lifeboat. The man gave no argued but followed his order. The man came and lifted her into the boat.

-"T-thank you…" Claire said stuttering with the cold air. The man only remained silent as he led them back to the ship. The men helped her onto the ship before surrounding her.

The man (Captain) came near her. Claire noticed there were TWO men in raggedy clothes, both with hoods.

-"Ahoy lass, what be your business in the ocean of Narnia?" The man asked sitting on a barrel.

-"your-Your pirates?" Claire asked half amused. What a day this was turning out…

-"Naw, we just sea farin brigands." The man replied getting laughter from the men around her.

-"Well, to answer your first question, my business is that and mine alone, but I could use some help getting to the land of Narnia." Claire asked

-"Aye, Narnia, eh?" The captain said getting up from his barrel. "Why Narnia?"

Claire looked around at the many pirates faces. "I-I-Well-" but then she used the only card she had to play, "I'm visiting the King, and he's a good friend of mine." Claire said with confidence. The captain looked amused,

-"The King? The blonde head kid that calls himself a king?" The man said roaring with laughter as did the other men. This was not what she had expected,

-"Well, he's better than you!" Claire said making them stop. She would defend Peter's honor if she could. The man stepped near her to where she could smell the ghastly smell of rum.

-"Lass, we be not but humble pirates…You best be watchin that tongue of yours…That type of talk is mutiny on me ship!" Claire sat on a barrel puffing her bangs from her eyes.

-"Captain! The royals are comin!" a man from the crows nest yelled. The men immediately went to the railings to see a grand ship with a flag of a lion heading there way.

-"Aye! Lads, however can tie this wench up, well get seconds with her!" the man yelled before walking away from the men.

-"What! No!" Claire said backing away from the men with hungry eyes. She tried to make an attempt to leave but was pushed back against the mast.

-"here lass, we promise we won't bite!" a man said wolf howling at her.

-"Maybe a little!" a drunk said stumbling over. The men erupted with laughter.

-"Just you wait! King Peter will punish you all for this!" Claire warned, slapping one man across the face after he tried grabbing her dress. The man didn't take a fancy to this, so in return he grabbed her wrists and forced her hands behind her back causing her to give out a scream of pain.

-"The _King _is just a kid, love, an animal gave him that title, and oh where be the honor in that?" the man said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Claire gave a groan of disgust. "He can't step foot on this ship!"

-"Think again!" came the voice of Peter. The two figures in raggedy clothes revealed themselves to Peter and Edmund.

-"Release her!" Edmund yelled drawing out his sword as did Peter. The men laughed, they too withdrew their swords.

-"Lad, if it be a pirate's fight you want, tis a pirates fights you'd be getting!" The captain said grabbing Claire.

-"Wait," Peter said holding his hand out, "A duel, if I win I get the girl, if you win, then you keep her."

Claire looked at Edmund who only winked at her. The captain withdrew his sword,

-"Aye, fight to the death boy?" he said limping on his leg. Peter nodded. The two encircled each other before Peter made his move. The two went on dueling; Peter was able to make a slice in the pirates' upper arm, while Peter only suffered with a scratch on the leg.

-"Wait!" the pirate yelled before Peter made his final blow. Peter being, well Peter stopped…

-"What are you doing Pete? Finish this!" Edmund yelled holding out his sword at one of the pirates.

-"Lads!" the pirate commanded causing the pirates to grab Claire and the two kings. "Ha! Boy you best be learning to have a stout heart. Now drop you weapons!"

Peter didn't move, but looked at Claire who was struggling to break free. The Pirate Captain saw Peters stare and smiled. He walked over to Claire and grabbed her wrists giving them a twist causing her to cry out in pain. Peter gave a low growl, while Edmund saw the Royal Vessel almost here.

-"Drop your weapons!" he demanded giving Claire another twist. Claire bit her tongue and had to turn her body to keep her wrists from giving off to much pain. Peter didn't move as did Edmund.

-"I will break her wrist young Kings if you don't do as I say!" the pirate commanded giving another twist.

-"I won't give into piracy!" Edmund yelled. The pirates gave a laugh,

-"Well, I be betting her suffering will be on your conscious 'Just King', and what say you 'High King'?" the pirate asked interested in his response. Peter puffed his cheeks and gave a growl before lowering his sword.

-"Pete, What are you doing?" Edmund asked shocked. Peter only winked at him. Edmund looked up and smiled also.

-"Now Susan!" they both said, and in a flash a red arrow made contact with the back of the Pirate Captain.

The Pirate stumbled back over the railing taking Claire along with him back into the water.

-"Go Pete!" Edmund yelled as he started fighting one of the pirates. Peter gave him a smile before jumping into the water…

Claire began kicking the corpse trying to loosen his grip. Just then, she felt the water rush by her and saw Peter next to her. He too was trying to remove the arm. There was not much time left. Above, the sound of battle could be heard as every couple of seconds a body would splash into the water.

Luckily, Peter was able to loosen the grip enough for Claire to squeeze her arm through. With out hesitating, they swam back to the surface gasping for air.

-"You all right?" Peter asked wiping his bangs from his eyes before wrapping his left arm around her waist as he pulled her to the Royal Vessel. She spat some water out before answering,

-"I'm fine, I hope Ed, can handle those pirates!" she said climbing onto the ladder. Peter scooted her up so she had a better grip,

-"He'll be fine; he's actually getting better, all though he can't beat me!"

-"I heard that!" Edmund yelled from atop as he and Susan helped the two up on deck.

-"Oh, Susan!" Claire said giving her a hug, "You were great! I didn't know you had skill with a bow?" Claire said releasing her. Susan blushed,

-"Thanks, it took some time with the cabbage." She said while Lucy ran into Claire,

-"It's great to know that Aslan let you come Claire! We need to show you Cair, and then the beach!" Lucy said jumping up and down with delight. Claire laughed as Lucy pulled her down to sit on the bench.

-"Ed, you were great too, and so were you Peter." the two kings blushed, Peter the most. Claire was beaming with delight. "You know, that really made my day. It's so interesting here; excitement and adventure just around ever corner." She said standing up and twirling.

-"Even when you got hurt?" Edmund asked with sarcasm as he smiled. Susan laughed along with Lucy,

-"Ha ha, you know Ed, you make a good pirate…when your quiet!" Claire replied giving him a teasing smile.

-"Yes, well, you make a great damsel in distress." He replied sitting down. Claire stood straighter,

-"Why thank you!" she said giving a curtsy. "So, is this Narnia?" she asked looking out into the open sea. Peter shook his head,

-"No silly, this is the Ocean of Narnia, over there is the Lone Islands." He said pointing east, "and over there is Narnia" he said pointing west. With out even thinking he gave her a kiss.

-"What was that for?" she asked as they broke apart. He only smiled,

-"For coming…"

Edmund cleared his throat, only to be hit by Susan,

-"Stop it!" he said clutching his arm, Susan only smiled. Lucy grabbed Claire,

-"You should probably change; Peter would kill himself if you got sick." Lucy said smiling at her brother who was turning red. Claire gave a soft laugh at the cleverness of Lucy and went along with the joke.

-"Oh really? Well we can't have that happen. Peter needs to show me around like he promised!" she said giving him a tug on his sleeve. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before spinning her.

-"No! Not again!" she cried out as she caught her balance.

-"And I will, when you fix your hair!" he said laughing; she merely stuck her tongue out at him before walking inside with Susan and Lucy.

Peter stared at her as she went inside only for Edmund to come past him laughing. This gained his attention.

-"what?" Peter asked looking at the 'Just King'.

-"Nothing." Edmund said with a sly grin continuing on inside.

-"No Ed, seriously, what is it?" Peter said following him inside. All this did was cause Edmund to erupt with laughter…

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter of Part 2 of the SeaRoyal, hope you enjoyed it!! Reviews, thoughts and opinions welcomed!!!**


	2. A Shore Never Reached

**Here's the next chapter in 'The Return to Narnia', i posted some pics on how the characters look like and their outfits, i plan to upload more pics soon!!**

**

* * *

  
**

-"Oh, Susan, I couldn't possibly wear this." Claire said holding up one of Susan's silver dresses. The three girls were in Susan's cabin, changing from the previous fight. Susan only rolled her eyes,

-"Oh honestly Claire, if Peter saw you in this he would drop dead!" Susan cried when Claire came out from changing. Claire gave a blush as Lucy laughed before grabbing her red dress.

-"Well…What do you plan on wearing Susan?" Claire asked sitting on one of the stools admiring the youngest queen as she twirled around in her seat. Susan came out holding a sea blue dress with red trimmings.

-"This." She replied simply before changing. "Oh, Lu," Susan yelled out from behind the door, "We have to plan Claire's Welcoming Celebration!" Lucy only gave a cry of surprise,

-"Oh Su, you're right!" Claire looked at Lucy as if she was crazy,

-"Uh, No thanks. I've had enough of parties for sometime." She said giving an apologetic smile. Lucy only frowned,

-"But Claire, there will be music, and dancing! And our Celebrations are always fun! Please you have to say 'yes'!" she said tugging on her sleeve. "Pretty please?" she said giving her a pout. Claire laughed at her attempt.

-"You know you really are your brother's sister." She said giving out a sigh of defeat. Lucy shot up smiling.

-"Is that a yes!" she asked as if she was about to explode. Claire nodded with a sly grin.

-"yes…BUT it has to be a small celebration." She said standing up and twirling Lucy.

-"Susan! We need to plan now!" Lucy cried as Susan came out. Susan looked to Claire with surprise,

-"Oh Peter's going to _enjoy _this news! Come on!" she said grabbing Claire's arm, leading her up on deck…

BBB

-"So, is there any news on the giants?" Peter asked as he and Ed walked to the back of the ship.

Edmund shook his head, "No, but there are rumors of the Calormen people wanting to be allies with Archenland, and Narnia." He said with a bitter tone. Peter only gave a growl.

-"I've had enough of the Calormens for a while." He said giving another growl. Edmund looked to Peter with confusion,

-"So, Steve _was _a Calormen?" Edmund asked slowly, trying not to set him off. Peter only nodded looking at the Narnian shore as it came into view. This brought some joy to the High King.

-"I need to tell Claire we're here!" he said beaming with joy at the thought of her expression when she saw Cair up close. Before even turning, he stumbled on Edmunds foot causing him to take the younger king down with him, both crashing onto the floor.

-"Ow, Pete!" Edmund yelped as he rubbed his arm. Peter remained dumbstruck as he saw Claire smiling.

-"You…lovely..I mean-you look lovely." Peter said fumbling over his words. Edmund only slapped his hand across Peters head.

-"Ed!"

-"Real smooth idiot!" Edmund said before leaving muttering some words under his breath. Lucy and Susan were both giggling quietly at the scene in front of them. Claire gave a soft laugh before helping Peter up.

-"Thanks for the compliment." She said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek "But don't expect kisses every time." She warned in a teasing smile.

-"I'm hurt that you would think all I want is your kisses." He said looking away from her. She gave a laugh,

-"Sorry, that's not going to work. Lucy already used that on me." She said in an 'a matter of fact' tone. This caused Peter to turn around quickly. There was only one thing Lucy did that for…

-"What did she use it on?" he asked quickly dreading to know her answer. She turned to Susan and smiled.

-"I'll let your sisters tell you, they came up with the idea." She said before grabbing his arm. Peter gave her a smile before turning to Lucy,

-"Lu, what is this idea?" he asked already knowing it. She smiled and yelled out,

-"A celebration! What else Peter?" she said jumping up and down. Peter gave a groan of agony.

-"Lu, not another one! I just got back from one, and that didn't turn out too well." He said clutching his head. Claire's smile faded. Reality was coming back…

-"Excuse me." She breathed before walking away from them. Peter groaned again remembering why she went sad.

-"I'll be back." He said before running after her. Susan looked to Lucy who was confused.

-"Come on Lu, we need to plan." Susan said before the two went to her cabin.

BBB

Claire watched as the Narnian shore came more into view. It looked so alive and magnificent, as if it welcomed her with open hands. The gulls were flying all around singing their song as the waves and wind became one giving off that peaceful sense. She was finally going to reach the Shore of Narnia, but never _her_ shore… Her shore would be a shore that would never be reached…

"I've left everyone I love behind, my father, mother…my past." She thought sadly, as her body trembled when a few tears escaped her eyes.

"How can I let go of something's I still hold dear in my heart? How can time mend itself to so I can forget all that has been done? How do you pick up the threads of an old life but in your heart you begin to understand…there is no going back…" she gave sigh of pain before wiping her tears from her face. The wind blew into her causing her to close her eyes and go with it. Just then, she felt warm hands surround her waist. Right away, she knew whom those belonged to…Peter…the only thing good now in her life.

-"Are you all right?" he asked protectively while resting his head on her shoulder looking at the shore now a few miles away. She nodded before giving him a peck on cheek.

-"Peter…." she said softly, her eyes never leaving the shore, "I'll be fine…" she breathed as a smile crept on her face…. By the way she said it, he knew everything would be okay… Cair Paravel was coming into view. The radiant castle sparkling as the sun's radiant beams hit it. Peter looked at her before giving her a kiss on the neck which he deepened making her laugh. Every time she tried attempting to shove him, he would start laughing during his kisses.

-"My love, you really need to learn how to calm down." He teased giving her a kiss on her chin. This time she literally shoved him to they both went crashing down onto the deck floor.

The two erupted with more laughter. Claire took the advantage of Peter's laughter to get on top of him, causing him to go silent. She looked down on him smiling. He had a sly grin on as she kissed his lips. She moved her hand down his body making him groan until coming to a spot right near his stomach. As soon as her hand had put a slight pressure there, he squirmed under her. He looked up wide eyed at her face, which revealed a playful smile.

-"My king, it seems your sensitive in that spot." She said in a teasing tone. Peter shook his head quickly,

-"No I'm not!" he said trying to cover up the fact she had found his 'tickle' spot while being seductive.

She grinned, "Oh really?" she questioned before applying pressure and began tickling him, causing him to squirm and burst into a laughter like a kid who was very excited about something.

-"Okay! Cl-Claire…St-ha-ha-stop! you –win!" he said laughing throughout the sentence, but she continued,

-"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she said acting as if she did not hear him. "The High King can't stand to be tickled?" she said making fun of him. He looked at her putting on his 'famous' grin when he teased or joked. With what was left of his strength from his 'tickle attack' he shifted his weight and rolled her over pinning her down with his legs on each side of her waist.

-"Peter, what are you doing?" she asked as he just smiled.

-"No ones aloud to make fun of the High King with out punishment," he said trying to tickle her.

She just smiled. "I'm not ticklish." She stated proudly. He only smiled even more.

-"really? Well, I guess.." he said laying on top of her, supporting himself with one elbow. "I'm going to have to tickle you the old fashioned way.." he said giving her a kiss on the neck (his now favorite spot)

-"Pete, what are you doing!" Edmund yelped, surprising Peter causing him to stumble off Claire and onto his back. Claire quickly sat straight up, looking away from Edmunds face.

-"Ed, we were just teasing-no Joking! With each other." Peter said blushing while feeling awkward about explaining being caught in their predicament. Edmund just grinned.

-"Right…well straighten yourself out, we're here. In addition, the Narnian's cannot see their High King being all _magnificent _on a girl." He said enjoying the look the High King made when finding out another pun could be used against him. As Edmund walked away, Claire began bursting in laughter.

-"Real smooth, Einstein!" she said laughing while lying back onto the floor. Peter just looked at her before laying on part of her right side.

-"I'm not done with you." He whispered slyly in her ear,

-"You never learn do you Pete?" Edmund yelled from the bottom, causing Claire to erupt in laughter.

-"Well, he has you predicted!" she said before getting off the floor and heading downstairs.

"I'm so going to kill him, if ruins another special moment!" Peter thought as he followed Claire downstairs.

* * *

A**/N: Poor Claire she knows she can't go home, and Poor Pete, he can never do anything 'special' without Edmund coming into the picture! Lol Hope you liked it. Ideas, thoughts, opinions,and REVIEWS welcomed**


	3. A Princess Of Narnia

A group of Narnian's could be seen near the port waiting for their Kings and Queens to arrive. On the eastern side, Claire saw the castle she had seen many times before…Cair Paravel … She instantly shined with delight as she and Lucy began talking very excitedly.

-"Oh Claire, we plan on inviting King Lune of Archlenland and his people along with all the Narnian's we can find in three days!" she said excitedly. "Susan needs to take you to the market tomorrow to pick out some material for your dress….surely Peter will be your escort, so we will need something to match his colors… Blue and Gold and-"

-"Lucy, isn't this a bit too much? I said a '_small_' celebration but thi-"

-"This _is_ a small celebration! Silly, we would have been more excited if this was going to be big!" Lucy interrupted giving her a smile. Claire only held back a laugh as Peter came forward placing his arm around her waist.

-"Well, if it isn't two of my three favorite ladies." He said giving Claire a kiss on the cheek, causing Lucy to giggle as Claire blushed.

-"Peter dear, me and Lucy were talking about the celebration an-" Peter erupted with a groan,

-"I don't want to even imagine." He said as if the topic would kill him. Claire gave him a short kiss on his cheek.

-"Then we wont talk about it." Peter smiled holding her much tighter. Susan approached with Edmund.

-"Well, were here, but it looks likes the Narnian's are anxious to see their new princess." Susan said smiling giving Claire an encouraging wink. Claire looked worried,

-"How did they find out? What if I'm not what they expect?" she asked running the worst scenarios in her head. Susan only gave her a hug along with Lucy,

-"Don't worry, they'll love you, we do." Lucy said releasing Claire as did Susan. Susan also turned to Peter.

-"Well, since your idiot brother can't keep a secret, it looks like your going to have to explain to the council where you found Claire and why she's here." Peter quickly turned to Edmund. He did not know whether he should kill him now or later…

-"Ed! You told them Claire was coming?" he said giving his brother a smack on the arm. Edmund grinned.

-"Sorry brother, but you were going to have to face the council sooner or later, and besides all the Narnian inhabitants will see that Claire is _your _princess_._" Peter gave half a smile along with a deep blush,

-"Well, there is that. But you're coming with me to face the Council!" Peter said quickly, only causing Edmund to look taken back,

-"What? Why do I have to come?" he said protesting, Peter only smiled.

-"Because brother, you wanted to inform the council about Claire, I think you can help tell them about where we went and why." Peter said with a smirk as the Younger king gave him a punch in the arm.

The sound of trumpets pierced the air gaining the attention of the royals.

-"Well," Peter said rocking on his feet, "It's time." Claire's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach, maybe even lower…

The crowd of Narnian's could be heard as they waited for their Kings and Queens to appear.

Walking to the platform, Peter felt Claire tense up.

-"Don't worry, its all going to be fine." He whispered in her ear, Claire only gave a nervous nod before the two revealed themselves to the sea of Narnian's. Much to her surprise, they erupted in cheer.

-"High King Peter, The Magnificent and Princess Claire!" a voice called introducing Peter and Claire.

-"Princess? Peter they've got that wrong!" Claire tensed again before hissing in his ear, he only continued to smile.

-"No, that's right. Just stop worrying, I promise everything's fine." He said giving her arm a firm squeeze. She looked straight ahead and smiled, the Narnian's seemed to enjoy the fact they had a new princess. As soon as Claire's foot touched the Narnian soil, a vision popped into her head, but left as quick as it came. Claire exhaled enjoying the thought that the Narnian's liked her, and she was on solid ground.

Out of nowhere, Lucy sped past them only to hug a faun called Tumnus.

-"Oh Mr. Tumnus, you've grown!" Lucy cried out as she let go of the faun. The faun tapped her nose,

-"So have you my queen!" he said but before he could say another word Lucy had yanked (Literally) Claire from Peter so she may introduce the two. Feeling the yank and Claire leaving his side, Peter immediately panicked.

-"Claire?" he said turning in the direction she was at. He relaxed once he saw Claire with Lucy and Tumnus. Edmund came up from behind patting his older brother on the shoulders.

-"Relax; she's going to be fine. Now, there are a few people from the council that want to speak with you, come on, this way." Peters face turned back to Claire's direction, "Come on Pete!" Edmund grunted yanking his brother to the council members…

-"Well, it's such an honor to have met you. Lucy talks very highly of you, I would have thought you were a giant!" Claire stated giving the faun a handshake. The Faun bowed before Claire,

-"It is such an honor to know Queen Lucy has found a wonderful friend, and that King Peter has found a lovely Princess." This caused Claire to blush a deep shade. "The King has been asked to court many ladies across the land but always refused. None could ever win his heart, except you!" he said proudly. Lucy giggled before putting her hands on her hips,

-"You see, they like you. You just need to relax." Claire only rolled her eyes,

-"So I've been told." She stated before Susan walked over blushing.

-"Wow, is it a hot day or is it just me?" she asked. Claire and Lucy only stared at each other before laughing. "What?" she asked looking at the two.

-"No, Susan, it's not a hot day, but apparently _someone_ was_ hot_ to make you blush." Claire said with a grin. Lucy only laughed more along with Susan.

-"He was not, _well_ maybe a little." She said taking it in "But don't tell Peter! He'll go all protective mode on me." She said in a warning tone, but then softened "But then again, he'll be protective about _you_."

-"About who?" Peter asked coming over to the girls. By looking at how they looked away from him, he could tell it was he. He bit his lip, either debating whether to ask if it was him they talked about or another person, but before given the chance, Dirk the leader of the wolf pack of Narnia came to address the King, Queens, and Princess.

-"Your majesties," Dirk said bowing his head before speaking, "My wolves and I offer our paws to her majesty the Princess as a gift into coming into Narnia." Dirk said even more anxious for the reply. Peter smiled at his offer,

-"I wouldn't have it any other way, but I'm afraid it's the Princess who must decide." Peter said turning to Claire, he too was anxious to hear her reply. Claire only smiled,

-"I would love that, and thank you." The wolf turned to the pack behind him giving a nod causing them to bounce with joy. Claire gave a laugh and knelt next to Dirk scratching him behind his ear.

-"Uh, Claire, he's not a dog." Peter said surprised by her action, Dirk only wagged his tail,

-"It's all right your Majesty, it would be nice to act like one for a change." He said putting his head on her lap, Susan and Lucy laughed,

-"Well, I never expected Dirk to act like that!" Edmund said coming from behind teasing him. Dirk only continued wagging his tail. Mr. Tumnus came giving a message to the two kings,

-"Your majesties, the council would like for me to inform you that they will be having a meeting in two hours." Peter's happy face went soft and showed a little bit of sadness.

-"Um, thank you, please inform Orieus." Peter said giving a nod to Tumnus, giving him his leave.

Susan and Lucy gave a squeal when they saw Trisha and Tanya from the Southern Countries. The two merrily ran to them, both catching up from the three-year absence. Claire looked up at Peter from where she was with Dirk and saw his sadden expression, which worried her deeply.

-"Peter, what's wrong?" she asked standing up, placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and smiled.

-"Nothing, I'm fine." He said grabbing her hand and enwinding it with his. She only shook her head,

-"It's not, I saw your expression. Please tell me the truth," she said rubbing his palm. Looking into her eyes, he thought he would melt, but gave a sigh.

-"I'm fine." He breathed. Claire gave a nod, but deep down knew it was something. Knowing that she was slightly hurt by his response he blurted out: "I just wanted to spend the day with you, but I can't….I'm sorry" he said letting his head fall as if he disappointed her.

-"Why are you sorry? I understand, you have a duty to your people, and that's important, and I understand." She said lowering her head so she was now looking up at him from under his head. He gave a warm smile before giving her a hug, causing Dirk and his pack to give wolf howls. Claire gave a laugh as she buried her face in his shoulder.

-"We can spend tomorrow together," he whispered rubbing his thumb on her back.

"_Sorry to disappoint you."_ Claire thought,

-"Actually, Lucy and Susan have me going to the market tomorrow to pick some stuff for the Celebration." Peter only gave a simple 'Oh' as if she rejected him. "But we can take a walk around Cair Paravel, you still owe me _that_ tour." She said giving him a kiss. He gave a big smile, glad to know she found something for them to do.

-"That I did, and I know the perfect spot for a picnic, Come on!" he said grabbing her arm and leading her inside Cair Paravel.

BBB

The two ran down the hall as if running for their lives. Each turn they took, the hall looked exactly similar to the previous hall.

-"Didn't we come through this hall already?" Claire asked from behind trying to keep up with Peter's pace.

-"No! The other hall had a painting of King Frank the first!" he said giving a laugh already knowing her expression she would make.

-"Oh that helps! Sorry I missed the small detail!" she said rolling her eyes. Half of her wanted to laugh the other half was begging for them to stop. By a miracle, they did. Peter turned to face her.

-"Okay, wait here, I'll be back."

-"Wai-" but too late, Peter had gone behind the door. All she heard for the past two minutes was steel pounding the floor along with the clanging of plates and bowls.

"_What's he doing?"_ she asked herself, _"Well, obviously this must be a kitchen, and he said 'Picnic'."_

Just then, he came out holding a straw basket and wearing a smile.

-"Are you ready?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist as if never wanting to let go.

-"Should I be?" she asked as the two walked back down the hall, but this time instead of going to their right, they went left. "Oh look, this hall has a photo also!" she said with sarcasm causing him to laugh. The two walked laughing and enjoying each other's company before coming to a wall and a few pillars.

Peter looked around to make sure no one saw, especially Edmund… He quickly grabbed her hand and led her in between the pillars with golden rings around the base. Before she knew it, she knew it they were standing in front of a door that was blocked from view by the pillars. This time, Peter placed his hands over her eyes.

-"Peter, what are you doing?" she asked half-curious and half-amused. He gave her a kiss on the neck before responding.

-"It's a surprise, now keep your eyes closed." He said removing his hands and opening the door. A light cool breeze hit her as she entered, guided by Peter. They were outside. She held her hands out using them as her guide so she could feel any type of contact before actually encountering it. She tried peeking, but Peter was watching her.

-"No! Don't open your eyes!" he said warningly.

-"Okay, sorry," she said quickly realizing her mistake. Taking no chances in ruining the surprise, Peter put his hands over her eyes again, just in case.

-"Oh, this is absurd!" she said laughing at the thought of how she looked. He only gave a soft laugh before helping her up onto some stairs. Out of the five steps, she nearly tripped on the third.

-"Whoa! Careful!" Peter said catching her before she made contact with the ground. She only laughed,

-"If I break my neck, this is on your conscious!" she said regaining her balance.

"_Why is the concrete soft? Oh wait, that is grass? Is that running water? No, wait again, that's thunderous water, Waterfall?"_

"Okay, hold on." Peter said removing his hands from her eyes. Throughout her darkness all she heard was again the fumbling of fabric, the basket being tossed, the sound of plates hitting each other and-

-"Okay, open your eyes!" Peter said excitedly. To much of Claire's surprise, she was in what seemed like a garden, only a small stream ran through along with a waterfall in the background. The flowers were all colorful, the birds were chirping and best of all they were alone…

-"Wow, Peter, this is really beautiful. "Claire said lying next to him on the blanket he brought.

-"Why thank you, but this is where I come when I want to relax. It is just right outside of Cair, and yet the castle walls surround it so no outsiders can come in but only through the door." Claire gave a soft laugh

-"So you avoid Edmund by coming here?" she said looking at the waterfall. Peter only laughed,

-"Kind of, but it's only when I want to get away from my duties for a while." He said pulling her onto his lap. She smiled before giving him a kiss on his lips, which he gladly deepened, while putting on his boyish grin. He slid her shoulder strap down, which revealed her bare shoulder. He looked at her only to see her smiling taking this as her approval he pressed his lips onto her skin. With the slightest touch of contact, he felt her squirm like how he had done back on the ship. He looked up with concern.

She gave him a smile but it appeared she was holding back a laugh. He looked at her puzzled.

-"Are you sure your not ticklish?" he said looking at her for an answer. She only shook her head with a smile.

-"Of course not, don't be absurd." She said smiling. He bit his lip before continuing, this time feeling her squirm again and the laughs trying to make their way out, he deepened it moving his lips up and down her arm, tickling every part of her arm.

"_I know your ticklish, and its payback,"_ he thought with a smile, until she erupted laughing.

-"Okay, I admit it, I'm ticklish! Peter, Stop!" finally getting his satisfaction, he stopped. Giving her an 'I told you so' smile, he stated:

-"See, I told you, you were ticklish, and now I know where." He said as if planning to use this for later. She only gaped at him with surprise, but recovered.

-"Fine." She said simply with a smile with no worries in her tone, causing it to trouble Peter. "But at least I know where the High King is ticklish, and lets wonder what would Edmund say when he finds out." She said with a mischievous smile.

-"You wouldn't dare." He said embracing her tighter. She only smiled before leaving his arms and kneeling next to the stream that led into the pond. "Oh, try me. You can learn that I can be very…persuasive." She said putting her hand into the pond.

Peter only blushed, "I'm not letting her have this game." Grinning with his 'joke' smile, he stood up and picked her up. Catching her off guard,

-"What are you doing?" she asked with concern in her voice. He only smiled as he carried her to the very deep pond. Catching on to what he was going to do; Claire started hitting his shoulders trying to break free.

-"Oh, sweetheart, you can learn that _I _can be very persuasive." He said smiling before starting to swing Claire in his arms.

-"Peter," Claire said in a warning tone.

-"One,"

-"I'm warning you,"

-"Two," he said laughing

-"Don't,"

-"Two and a half."

-"Stop!"

-"Three!"

-"No!" but too late, he had released Claire into the pond. He stood laughing hard waiting to see her face went she resurfaced.

-"Okay, Claire, come on out." He said laughing, but the water stayed calm. A little concerned, he spoke again, "Okay, you got me." However, the water still stayed calm. Panic started to rise in him, he cursed under his breath before quickly trying to remove his belongings.

-"Claire!" he said taking off his boots, and tunic. Before he could jump in, a pair of arms pushed him in, causing him to make a splash and yelp of surprise as he flew in. Once resurfacing, he saw Claire sitting on a boulder, smiling in his direction. While wringing the water out of her hair she complimented.

-"Very nice way to enter a pond, or any body of water for that fact." She said smiling. Realizing his upper body was bare; he blushed before putting on his tunic and sat on the rock next to her. "You see this is why you never do paybacks." She said giving him a kiss on the neck to 'ease' his embarrassment.

-"it's only okay, when you do it." He said wrapping his arm around her. Before their lips could even come in contact, the town bell rang marking the hour. Claire pulled back quickly with fright.

-"Oh Peter your meeting! You're going to be late!" she said quickly handing him his things. He only gave a laugh of amusement.

-"Calm down, it's all right if I'm a few minutes late." He said, she only looked at him,

-"Yes, but Ed will probably put things together. He's a smart kid for his age." She said reminding him, why the two were here in the first place. Letting out a groan Peter nodded, gave her a kiss and ran out the door. Waiting for the coast to be clear, Claire waited for a couple of minutes before leaving.

"_Claire"_ a faint voice whispered, causing her to turn around,

-"Some one called me?" she said looking around the garden, but nothing or being was in there. Giving a shrug, and thinking she heard the wind she walked out the door shutting it behind her. The leaves blew in the garden as they rustled on the ground…

BBB

"Susan's going to kill me for ruining her dress!" Claire thought as she made her way down one of the halls. "Did I come down here already?"She said to herself looking down the hall and behind her. She was wet but worse… she was lost.

BBB

Peter opened the door and sat near Edmund who only shook his head.

-"What?" Peter asked looking at his brother. Edmund only looked him over, grinned and went back to the conversation about the surrounding towns. Peter looked down at himself, he was still soaking wet. Feeling embarrassed, he tried to take part in the conversation, but to no avail, as soon as he spoke, the council wanted to know all about Claire…

BBB

-"She couldn't have gotten far. We'll just have Dirk sniff her out. What say you Dirk?" Susan asked as she, Lucy, Tanya, and Trisha tried to keep up with Dirk as he ran down the halls looking for Claire.

-"She's close your majesties." Dirk said picking up his speed…

**A/N: This is my longest chapter, and I hope to keep making them like this!! Thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot knowing you like the story! Ideas, Opinions, Reviews are all welcomed!!**


	4. Journey To The Past

** This is a short chapter, but i wanted the readers and Claire to meet Catherine... Looking forward to reviews and ideas...  
**

* * *

Claire kept moving down one of the halls until coming up to a door that was locked. She tried many times but it never opened. "Oh, well," she said giving up, just as she was about to leave the doors lock clicked causing the door to open. Beaming with delight, Claire went against her better judgment and entered the room. The door shutting behind her….

A few seconds later, Dirk, Susan, Lucy, Trisha, and Tanya appeared looking for her.

-"I could have sworn I heard her." Tanya said looking under a table. Trisha turned to Dirk,

-"Are you sure she was here?" she said looking at the wall for any sign. Dirk nodded,

-"Of course, her scent is very strong here, she couldn't have vanished in a heartbeat."

-"What about this door?" Lucy asked placing her palm on the handle…

BBB

Claire walked down the damp hallway that led into a great hall filled with pictures.

-"Hmm? What a funny place to put pictures." She said staring up at one of the frames. She walked down the row of pictures admiring each one. There were some of Fauns, Phoenix and all the other Narnian inhabitants. One picture in particular caught her attention… She bent down to read the words engraved on the wall…

"_King Frank and Queen Helen along side them, the Narnian Princes and Princess: Frank __II, __Henry __I,__ Catherine __I.__"_

Claire studied the family portrait, the King and Queen looked happy, as did the children. Prince Frank II was a tall lad who showed the pride of a King, Prince Henry showed happiness but with a pinch of Shyness, and the one that stood out was the youngest…Princess Catherine. She resembled that of a noble, with brown wavy hair. Oddly enough, she and Claire could have passed as twins…

-"Strange." Claire said giving one last glance at the picture before walking away.

"_Claire" _a voice whispered gaining the attention of Claire.

-"Who's there?" she asked looking around her. As if an answer, the burnt candles lit lighting the entire room. The glow of the candles light shined on the Picture of the Royal Family.

"_Claire" _the voice called again. Claire sensing the Photo had something to do with it, she began to walk up to it. Half way there she could here faint cheering and music, and the ground looked no longer dirty and dusty, but clean and shining as if new. Feeling the warmth of the picture, she placed her hand out.

-"Claire." A woman's voice called out causing Claire to turn. A breeze shot past Claire as she stood looking straight into no one other than Princess Catherine herself… Catherine smiled as she stood there.

-"Impossible," Claire breathed as shock came to her. "Princess Catherine?" she said falling to her knees.

The girl smiled brighter and nodded, "Indeed, it's a pleasure to meet you. I bring no harm, I promise you" She said walking over and lifting Claire off the floor. Catherine's arms felt solid and they were warm.

-"How…I mean your- well…dead." Claire said looking at the girl. The girl nodded with a sad smile.

-"Yes, but my death and the death of my family were caused by one so evil, that even death itself spat him out." Catherine said with fury causing the ground to shake. Realizing she was frightening Claire, she calmed down… "I'm sorry, any way; it was a beautiful night…Christmas Eve to be exact, that my father had held a celebration for all Narnia… It was to be the biggest celebration in Narnian History, which would take place in this very hall… but for you to better understand, I would like you to relive it with me…" Catherine said holding out her hand. Claire hesitated before taking the hand. Giving a smile of thanks, Catherine shut her eyes…

At that very moment, a wind came out of nowhere blowing the dust all around them, the papers flew into the wall as the entire room revealed itself with golden walls and elegant chandeliers, and the two vanished into the picture…

* * *

**A/N: Catherine's Spirit will have an important role in the story. Next chapter will be Catherine's past… Ideas, Reviews, and opinions are welcomed!! :)  
**


	5. The Death of Loved Ones

Screaming all the way down, the two hit solid marble. Claire recovered herself, before looking around.

This was not Cair Paravel. Catherine however, was ahead of her.

_-"Don't worry, were on the site were Cair will be built in the future."_ She said walking over to the balcony gesturing for Claire to follow. Giving in, she followed and saw the beginning World of Narnia. Below her, the Narnian's were dancing around the statue of King Frank. She gave a faint smile, Catherine however beamed with joy. _"We lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces, and grand parties…and my father, Frank, was the King of All Narnia."_ Claire looked back down at the party. Continuing, Catherine spoke. _"My Family was celebrating our 30__th__ anniversary of our families rule." _Claire squinted her eyes to see the Royal Family dancing with one another. There was Catherine; Frank II was twirling her, while Helen and Frank I spent the time dancing, Henry I was talking to a faun.

_-"So, is there where you die"_ Claire asked looking back towards Catherine who had a few tears. She only nodded her head.

_-" yes. Tonight is where I die."_ Her face went from soft to anger, _"Him! He was the one that caused this!"_ she said pointing at the hooded figure followed by some weird looking creatures.

_-"What are they? Vultures?"_ Claire asked bending over the rail. Catherine only shook her head again,

_-"No…Hags…"_ Catherine looked to her before the scene vanished and a new one appeared. They were standing on the steps of the great hall.

-"Your kind is not welcomed here! Get out!" Frank I said gesturing for the Narnian guards to seize them.

-"You cannot tell me what to do! I control your fate!" the figure said pointing his finger at a Narnian. Instantly, the Narnian turned into bones and dust, causing screams and shrieks of terror from those around. Claire covered her mouth as is holding back a shriek. Catherine only stood still. The members of the Royal family backed away from the lunatic.

-"Aslan banished you from these lands! In his name, get OUT!" Frank I demanded, the two princes drew out their swords. The hooded figure laughed,

-"That Lion won't save _you_, from death! Mark my words, you and your family will die within the night!" Frank looked to his children and wife as they backed away even more. Helen was holding onto Catherine. "…I will not rest, until the end of your line dead! And Narnia will never have a Queen or King again!!!" the figure pointed his staff at the chandelier that hung over Claire's head which caused it to come crashing down along with the others. Catherine grabbed Claire and moved her aside as the iron metal went crashing down. Screams could be heard. With the twirl of his staff, the figure caused enchanted fire to appear. The fire leaped onto the Narnians burning them to death… Claire gaped in horror as the Royal family ran up the stairs.

-"Helen, get the children out of here!" Frank yelled drawing out his sword at the figure. The Narnian's stampeded out of the hall trying to save themselves.

-"Father!" Catherine I yelled,

-"Come on sweetie!" Helen said tugging on her daughter to follow her mother up the stairs. Henry and Frank II, stood at the top of the stairs with their swords out waiting for their sibling and Mother to arrive.

A Flame erupted causing the windows to shatter. A hag broke free from the crowd.

-"Look out!" Henry yelled at the top of his lungs, but it was too late…The hag launched herself at Helen causing her to crash onto the stairs. Catherine kicked the Hag off her mother, but Helen was bleeding terribly. In the distance, Frank I could be seen dueling the figure.

-"Go—" Helen croaked beckoning them to leave. Frank II came and grabbed Catherine tugging on her to leave. Another blast appeared causing the ceiling to cave in, crashing onto Henry I.

_-"Look Out!"_ Claire screamed but she was just a ghost to them. Catherine started running with herself. Claire ran to keep up with the three figures running down the hall.

-"Find them!" the figure yelled. Immediately, the hags went running looking for the last two members of the family. Claire ran down the hall looking for the Frank and Catherine….

-"Come on Catherine!" Frank II said running down the hall near the exit. Out of nowhere, a hag came flying in front of the door. "Go Catherine!" Frank II said drawing his sword.

-"Frank!" Catherine screamed, Frank yelled again telling her to leave. An explosion could be heard erupting from the hall along with the screams.

-"Miss! Hurry ,a wagon is waiting to take you out of here! Hurry!" a faun came running in clutching his arm. A green object came whizzing past them only to hit the faun, turning him into bones. Catherine looked one last time at her brother before escaping into the winter night.

-"She's Escaping!" the hag yelled,

-"Silence!" Frank II yelled slicing the Hag into two. Frank then let out a scream of pain; a sword plunged into him from behind. Taking one last look at the open door, he crashed onto the floor facedown.

Claire ran out the door running past the body of the young prince. The winter air was so strong it pierced her skin. Looking at the palace it erupted in flame. The heat of the fire was unbearable she had to move back some until she heard the clanking of hooves along with the sound of a cart.

-"Catherine!" Claire whispered before running to the wagon. Hoping onto the wagon, Claire watched as Catherine huddled herself between the blankets as the castle went out of view. Her eyes went wide when she saw an explosion burst through the air and out of the smoke, the figure came flying like smoke on water. Another green object came towards the cart but missed its target only for it to hit the wheel of the wagon. The wagon gave a jerk and the rider, and its passengers went hurling into the air. Catherine gave a shriek.

-"Go My lady!" The Centaur said drawing its sword. Without being told twice, Catherine (and Claire) ran into the woods. A Scream could be heard in the distance. Catherine ran faster pushing the branches aside.

-"Find her and kill her!" a voice shouted in the distance. Claire ran to keep up with Catherine, looking behind her she could see three Hags running up to them.

-"Their Coming!" Claire yelled, but she was never heard. Catherine ran over a bridge and onto the frozen lake. She slipped causing her to go sliding down the ice. A hag came with a knife but the ice gave way causing the hag to screech as she went into the icy water. Wasting no time, Catherine ran up the hill and into a nearby village.

Claire looked to Catherine whose face showed fright. A Screech could be heard as a hag popped in front of them. Luckily, a nearby faun who was on duty shot an arrow at the hag.

-"My lady? What's wrong?" the faun asked looking at her with concern.

-"An attack on the family! All dead! I need to leave!" she said running to the village. The faun ran ahead getting a wagon prepared to take her to Archenland.

Catherine ran as fast as she could. Just, then the most unremarkable thing happened. Claire became visible. Catherine in fright fell over and onto the snow.

-"Stay away from me!" She screamed, Claire knowing she talked to her, tried to help her.

-"Catherine, follow me! I want to help you!" Claire begged. Agreeing, the two ran into the town.

All of a sudden, the village erupted in flames and panic. Citizens ran all over trying to flee for their lives.

As soon as they ran behind a building, a boy popped up.

-"your majesty." He said grabbing her arm, "Come," The hags appeared and ran closer. "In here!" the boy said gesturing them to enter the tunnel.

-"and what about you!" Catherine asked looking at the approaching Hags. The shook his head,

-"I'd gladly give my life for her majesty, now go!" he said shoving them in inside and slamming the door.

The hags approached,

-"Where did she go!" the hag screeched. The boy only threw and axe at it…

-"hurry!" Claire said grabbing onto Catherine. The two stopped and shrieked as what sounded like a gunshot could be heard from behind him.

-"I hope he's okay!" Catherine said crying. The hags opened the door and saw the two.

-"She's in here!" the hag screeched.

-"Go!" Claire screamed, the girls ran out the tunnel and onto the street which was flooded with people running. Claire hopped onto a moving wagon.

-"Catherine, grab my hand!" Claire shouted stretching her hand for the girl to take. Catherine ran faster trying to keep up. Grabbing her hand the wagon moved faster…

-"Hold onto my hand!" Claire ordered as she lowered herself onto her stomach, tears in her eyes.

-"Don't let go!" Catherine begged, running faster. The wagon moved even quicker…

-"Slow down the speed!" Claire ordered, she turned to Catherine, her hand was slipping…

-"Please help me!" Catherine begged. The Wagons speed picked up more. Catherine began to slightly trip due to the speed. Claire was loosing her grip… and then it happened, Catherine's hand slipped away causing Catherine to scream before falling onto the ground unconscious.

-"Catherine! Stop the -" Claire screamed, but was hit from behind knocking her unconscious. The last thing she saw were the hags surrounding Catherine…. The scene faded out and she felt her feet hit marble. She was back at Cair Paravel….

BBB

-"…and that is my tale…so many lives where destroyed that night… what has always been, was now gone forever…and my family, my beloved family….I never saw them again…" Catherine said looking at the photo. Claire remained quiet, she felt sorry for her.

-"I'm truly sorry." Claire said placing her hand on Catherine's shoulder. Catherine only smiled.

-"I must be off. My soul has been cursed to relive that night for eternity." She said as she moved to the picture. Claire grabbed her hand.

-"Why? Who would do that?" she said looking into Catherine's eyes.

-"Him." Was all Catherine said before fading away.

-"No! Wait! Stop!" Claire said running to the Picture, but Catherine had vanished….

* * *

**A/N: And that is Catherine's Story on her death, Reviews, ideas, and thoughts welcomed!!! Don't worry Trouble won't happen untill later on in the story, I want some Peace and Quiet for a while for Peter,Claire, and The under cover Dryads come back in the next chapter!! :)**


End file.
